


Delightful Distractions

by deathtosanepeople



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, DuchessVillain, Established Relationship, Eviarty, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtosanepeople/pseuds/deathtosanepeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty is a very distracting man as it is, but he has this one weirdly erotic habit that gets Eve all hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delightful Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AussieWriter1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieWriter1/gifts).



> Written for AussieWriter1, inspired by a prompt on tumblr by otpmusings: 
> 
> “I have this one habit that really REALLY bugs you and not even because you find it annoying but because you find it weirdly erotic and apparently I always do it at the worst moments when you’re trying to focus and most times this leads to angry make outs (and honestly I do it on purpose because I love it when you kiss me like that, fuck)” au

"Would. You. Stop. DOING THAT!" Eve growls, banging her palms onto the annex table. 

Moriarty lifts one lazy brow in question. "Stop. Doing. What?" 

"The whole thing with the," she turns over her wrist and straightens an imaginary sleeve, "and the-" she precisely mimes undoing buttons on each side, "with the freaking-" she wraps her fingers around her arms and mimes pushing up cuffs, "just stop!" 

Moriarty's other eyebrow joins the first. "You want me to stop...adjusting my cuffs?" 

"YES!" Eve explodes. 

"Why Duchess," he replies, with mock surprise, "I had no idea it was bothering you so. Here," he begins rolling the offending cloth up his well muscled forearms, "let me remove the distraction." 

"That, that is even worse," Eve sputters. "That is public indecency. You should be arrested for that." 

"Oh?" Moriarty turns his head, hiding the grin creeping onto his face as he continues to slowly, deliberately roll up his sleeves. "And who's going to do that? I don't see any officers of the law in the near vicinity." 

"I'll officer of the law you in a minute," Eve growls, striding round to his side of the table. 

She grabs his wrists to halt his movements and tugs him in close. "Don't pretend to not know exactly what you're doing, Villain. I can see right through you." 

They hold a steady glare between them for a long moment— but he cracks quickly, a wolfish grin baring gleaming teeth. "I'm afraid you've caught me, Duchess. Always the detective." 

"I really, really hate you, you know," she hisses, but even she can hear the lack of venom. 

She releases his wrists, sliding hot palms against his chest. 

"I can be clever with my hands too, James." She looks into his eyes, biting down coyly on her bottom lip. "Two can play this game." 

Moriarty swallows, the slightest of tremors shuddering under her fingertips. "Your current action would seem to contradict..." his voice fades to a whisper as her hands travel up his chest and slip around the back of his neck. "...contradict your previous statement," he finishes breathlessly. 

"Shut up and kiss me, James.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more onto this later, I haven't really decided. If inspiration strikes me, or there's a clamoring for more drabbles about the two of them driving eachother crazy with their seemingly innocuous little habits, I'll try to come up with a few more ideas.


End file.
